Force of Nature
by ipreferwestside
Summary: "Her partner wasn't in a very good mood; not only did he not discover aliens, but he wasn't looking forward to being the fifth wheel on a camping trip with Alexis, Ashley, and Ashley's parents." Castle talks Beckett into coming on the camping trip with Ashley's parents, a 3x09 AU. COMPLETE


_Prompt from castleficathon Tumblr: 3x09: Castle talks Beckett into coming on the camping trip with Ashley's parents_

* * *

 _I tried to tie my heart down, board up all the windows  
Oh but it's too late now  
I let you get too close  
I know I should take cover, hide inside these four walls  
But baby I surrender, it all_

 _Force of Nature_ \- Bea Miller

* * *

"Come on, Beckett, please?"

Kate rolled her eyes at Castle's whine, but had to press the back of her hand to her mouth when she couldn't stop her smile. Her partner wasn't in a very good mood; not only did he _not_ discover aliens, but he wasn't looking forward to being the fifth wheel on a camping trip with Alexis, Ashley, and Ashley's parents. Never mind that he'd agreed to it, she'd pointed out more than once.

But still, he'd been groaning so much since the case closed that she'd finally had enough, and had heavily suggested that he invite Gina, if he wanted company that he _knew_ he'd get along with. But that had just increased his whining.

Apparently, Gina "didn't do camping."

Kate did. She'd gone camping with her dad every summer growing up, and although she hadn't gone in years, she was confident that she still had the hang of it. She even had the weekend off. Normally she'd love the downtime of a couple days off. She could catch up on sleep, do her laundry. But she didn't like the thought of spending the weekend alone in her apartment, while Castle was off suffering with the parents of his daughter's boyfriend.

She'd take pity on him, but not yet.

No, Kate would torture him just a little more.

"Come on, Castle," she teased, as he followed her into the break room. "You can't handle a little camping trip?" She grabbed a mug, not surprised in the least when Castle took it out of her hands.

He scoffed as he worked the espresso machine. "I can, it's just...it'll be so weird. I've spent like an hour with Ashley's parents, and they're boring as hell. His dad is an _economist_ , Beckett. He doesn't even read fiction! And we'll be out there for three days. It just screams awkward silences around the campfire."

Kate managed not to moan when she took a sip of the perfectly crafted latte. He could act like an annoying child sometimes, but Richard Castle could make a damn fine coffee. She smirked at him from over the rim of the mug. "What's the matter? Afraid they won't like s'mores, either?"

Castle gasped, his hand over his heart. "Katherine Beckett, you take that back!"

Kate chuckled. "What about your mom?" she teased.

Castle burst out laughing, and leaned back against the counter as he threw his head back. "You're kidding right? My mother?"

"I'll make you a deal," Kate said after he finally stopped laughing, setting her empty mug in the sink. "I'll go with you, if you bring me coffee for the next month."

It was an empty offer, and judging by the look he gave her, he knew it as much as she. He brought her coffee every day, and that was likely to remain the same even if she didn't go.

Castle stuck out his hand. "Deal."

"And," Kate interrupted before she took his hand, "you stop telling people these are hickeys."

Castle's left hand covered the mark on his neck from their recent CIA abduction and winced. "You drive a hard bargain, Detective. But I agree."

Kate shook his offered hand, trying to ignore how firm his grip was, how warm. _No, Beckett,_ she scolded herself as she let go. "When do we leave?"

* * *

Kate groaned as she got out of the car, stretching her arms over her head and leaning back. They'd gotten a late start, and there had been an accident on the highway, so what was typically a two hour drive had taken over three.

While the initial leg of the drive had been quiet, allowing for Castle to navigate out of the city on the tail end of rush hour, once on the open highway, they'd slipped into a comfortable, relaxed conversation. After about an hour, Kate had dozed off, and had only woken when he'd pulled into the entrance to the state park.

"You okay?" Castle asked from the driver's side, as he moved to the trunk.

Kate joined him and grabbed the tents and her duffel, leaving Castle to get the cooler and his own bag. "Just sore. I was sitting weird when I fell asleep. You?"

Castle shrugged, the strap of his duffel hanging on his shoulder. "Fine. You know, you're cute when you sleep."

Kate just stared as he shut the trunk and locked the car. "I'm what now?"

Castle turned and gave her a sheepish look. "That's not what I meant."

She quirked an eyebrow, but when he turned beet red and seemed to shrink under her glare, she smiled. "You're fine, Castle." She picked up the tents. "Lead the way."

Alexis had gone with Ashley and his parents earlier in the day to set up the campsite, and Kate followed her partner along the short trail. After just a few minutes, she heard chattering, and recognized Alexis's voice. They came around a corner to see them sitting around the campfire.

Alexis grinned when she spotted them, practically jumping out of her seat. "Oh good, you made it! Hi Kate," she added, after a hug from her dad. "I'm glad you came."

Kate smiled. "Yeah, me too." She set her bag down and held her hand out to who she presumed was Ashley's parents. "Hi, Kate Beckett."

"Bob Linden," the man returned, taking her hand. "My wife, Nancy. Alexis speaks very highly of you, and we're glad you could make it."

Kate glanced over at Alexis, who busied herself with the tents, a flush on her cheeks. "Thanks. It's nice to meet you."

"How long have you and Rick been together?"

"Oh, we've known each other for - wait." Her brain caught up with his words, and she just blinked at him. "I'm sorry, 'together?'"

Bob glanced at his wife. "Oh, when Alexis said you'd be coming, we just assumed."

"No, we just work together. He's my partner, in a way." She picked up her duffel. "Excuse me, I'm going to get settled." She smirked at the back of Alexis's head as the teenager worked with Ashley on one of the tents.

She and Castle had brought two tents to go with the two that the Lindens had brought, after much discussion about sleeping arrangements. She joined Castle at the tent he was going to inhabit for the next two nights, and when he raised his eyebrows, she just shook her head and helped him set it up.

"Did I hear them ask-"

"Don't," Kate interrupted before Castle could finish his question. She ignored the teasing in his voice, the sparkle in his eye, the utter amusement that he was exuding. "Don't say a word."

* * *

Despite the long day, Kate and Castle were the last ones up. Ashley's parents had retired first, much to her relief. Castle had been right; they were both extremely boring, and not even tales of cases she and Castle had worked could pique their interest. Then Alexis had excused herself, and after a few minutes of awkward silence, Ashley had retreated to his tent.

Kate focused her attention on the marshmallow she was roasting, trying to ignore the heat of Castle's gaze when they were left alone. It could be romantic, she mused, were they actually a couple. She could imagine the two of them out there, maybe sharing a chair, her curled up against his side. Or lying side-by-side, gazing at the stars, pointing out constellations to each other before he'd turn his attention to her, cover her body with his own, until she-

 _No._ She scolded herself with a quick shake of her head and refocused her attention on toasting the perfect marshmallow. After a few moments she removed it from the flame and silently admired her handiwork. They'd put the graham crackers and chocolate away for the night, so she blew on the marshmallow to cool it off before plucking it off the spear.

"Good call to bring these," she said to Castle, and she couldn't stop her smile when he puffed up at her compliment.

"Thanks. Actually, I'm a little surprised Alexis didn't think of it. You can't have a campfire without s'mores." Castle leaned back in his chair, took a swig from his beer. "You were quiet today, Beckett. Is everything okay?"

Kate considered for a moment, then stood. Castle was worried enough about getting along with Ashley's parents for the weekend, and she didn't want to worry him with her boyfriend troubles. "I'm fine," she insisted. "Just tired. It's been a long week."

Castle chuckled. "You're telling me. I'm still upset we didn't actually discover aliens."

"Why am I not surprised?" Kate teased. "Good night, Castle."

* * *

Kate was sitting outside her tent when Castle appeared early the next morning, hand at the back of his neck and a wide yawn on his face. She hid her smile behind her book when he stretched his arms over his head. Her eyes flicked to the strip of skin exposed when his shirt rode up; he was wearing boxers and a t-shirt, and she let her gaze drift down to admire his ass.

He did have a nice ass.

She managed to tear her eyes off him before he caught her staring, and she looked up when he turned to her. "Morning," she said, amusement seeping into her voice. She'd seen a version of Castle first thing in the morning, but not the rumpled, straight-from-bed man in front of her. And she could definitely get used to it. "Sleep well?"

Castle blinked at her. "Yeah. Where is everyone?"

Kate jerked her head towards the hills behind her. "Sunrise hike. They should be back soon."

"Oh." He ducked back into his tent and emerged a few minutes later with his toiletry bag, towel, and clothes. "Be right back."

Kate chuckled. She'd been up for almost an hour, which had given her plenty of time to use the camp's bathroom facilities. She could do real, roughing-it camping, but it was nice to have access to a shower, even if the water had never gotten above lukewarm. She greeted Castle with coffee when he returned, and he gave her a grateful smile.

"It's weird, getting coffee from you," he teased after a few sips. He ran his fingers through his still-wet hair.

Kate poured herself a second cup. "Yeah, well, don't get used to it. You owe me a month's worth, remember." She tapped her cup against his before taking her own sip.

Castle finished his coffee, then settled in a chair. "So, what's on the docket for today?" he asked as he swapped his flip flops for socks and sneakers.

"Well, we can wait until they come back…" She smirked when he glared at her. "Or, if we leave now, we can go on our own hike."

"Option number two, please. There's only so much bs-ing I can do about economics before I start considering making the next murder victim in my book a economist."

Kate chuckled. Conversation the previous evening had definitely been strained; Alexis had claimed that Ashley's parents found Castle fascinating, but they hadn't shown it. They'd shut down any time her or Castle tried to discuss a case, or Castle's writing. They hadn't even reacted to Castle's disappointment about the lack of aliens. And while she was well-versed enough on economics to hold down basic conversation, an entire day of it sounded daunting, even to her.

A hike with the man she found more attractive every day, however? That, she could definitely do.

After an hour, the enthusiasm they'd both had at the start of the hike had waned. Kate had taken the lead, and she'd spotted a trail that went to the top of a hill. She noticed a path that went even higher, and encouraged him to follow. What she hadn't known, though, was that the small trail's gradual incline had steepened almost immediately. By the time they reached the top, they were both breathing hard.

"Holy...shit…" Castle panted when he caught up with her at the top. "Just a small hill, huh?" He leaned forward, hands on his knees, gasping for breath.

Kate handed him her water bottle. "Here. Told you not to drain yours."

He took a swig, then gave it back. "Thanks." After a few minutes of resting, he finally noticed the surrounding area, and opened his mouth in wonder. "Wow," he breathed.

She had found a boulder to sit on and she smiled up at Castle as he looking out at the valley below. They'd managed to find a scenic overlook; the campground was visible on one side, but on the other side of the hill was nothing but trees and hills. It was a clear day, and Kate could even see a lake off in the distance. "It's gorgeous."

Castle joined her on the boulder, bumped her shoulder with his. "Yeah, it is." They sat in silence for a few minutes, and he was the first to break it. "You should come here with Josh."

Kate didn't miss the coldness in his voice, the slight sneer when Castle had said Josh's name. She scoffed and looked at her knees, toying with the hem of her shorts. "That would be awkward," she admitted after a long silence. "We broke up."

The sharp intake of breath was the only audible reaction that Castle gave, although his hands did clench into fists at his thighs. "Oh?"

Kate noticed the slight tremble in his hands, as if he was trying not to reach for her. "Yeah." She looked back at the scenery, watched Castle from the corner of her eye. "He wasn't thrilled with me coming out here. But regardless, it wouldn't have lasted."

"Beckett-"

"It's okay." She patted his knee, withdrawing her hand when she felt him flex at her touch. She needed to be careful; they didn't do that, didn't give each other comforting pats on the leg. And they definitely didn't talk about their relationships with other people. But Castle was her friend, and if she was right about him, about herself, they both wanted more. "It wasn't just this trip. He didn't understand why I hadn't told you guys about him. Wondered if I was trying to keep him a secret."

"I get it. You're a private person," Castle interrupted.

"Rick." She looked at him, saw his surprise at the rare use of his first name. "He's a good guy. But I think I've been looking for an out, an excuse why it wouldn't work. And apparently, this was it."

"I'm sorry, Kate."

"I'm not." She shifted so she was facing him, propped her knee on the rock. "I know you're with Gina-"

Castle scoffed and looked out over the valley again. "She didn't exactly like the idea of you coming this weekend, either," he admitted. "She told me that she wasn't my first choice, and she didn't want either of us to waste our time. And that was that."

Kate could only stare, struck mute by his admission.

"I know we just broke up with our respective partners," he continued, turning to look at her, "so it's going to sound like I'm on the rebound. But I like you, Kate. I've liked you for awhile. And if you're willing to take a chance, I think we could be something good."

Kate drew her bottom lip between her teeth as she considered him. It was no secret that he liked her, and even she wasn't naive enough to think he was following her around for book research. Not anymore. And she definitely liked him too. Breaking up with Josh had hurt, but she didn't feel the need to mourn like she had for some prior relationships.

And, the thought of dating Castle? Yeah, that was definitely appealing.

"Or if you need to think about it, that's fine too," Castle rambled on at her silence. "It's fine. Whatever you're comfortable with, whenever you're ready, I'll wa-"

"Castle."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

She silenced him with her mouth over his, one hand pressed against his jaw while the other slid over his shoulders. He tensed at her touch, but relaxed at the gentle prodding of her tongue, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close.

By the time they parted for air she was half on his lap, one leg hooked over his thigh. She ran her fingers through the fine hairs at his nape and pressed her forehead against his, eyes closed.

"Kate," he breathed, awe and wonder evident in his voice.

Kate opened her eyes to find his boring into hers, and she smiled at the look of surprise and utter adoration in his. "Mm-hmm?" she hummed, bumping her nose against his.

"I think…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his hands at her waist, "I think I could do a lot more than like you."

Kate giggled. "I think I could, too." She kissed him again, a deep kiss that had her hips rocking against his leg. She groaned when she felt his hands slide down to cup her ass, and pulled away. "Not here," she gasped, her mouth at his cheek.

Castle squeezed her ass, but groaned when she scrambled off his lap. "Tonight?" he asked, hopeful, his hair ruffling in the slight breeze.

Kate grabbed his hand as she stood, and tugged him up with her. "No." At Castle's gasp, she rose on her toes so she could brush a soft kiss to his mouth. "Even in your tent, we'd practically be in public." She kissed him again. "Come home with me tomorrow. We can talk."

"Just talk?" Castle interrupted, his eyebrows waggling.

Kate rolled her eyes. "We'll see where it goes," she teased. "Now come on, I'm getting hungry."

* * *

By the time they made it back to the campsite Castle's hair was sticking up everywhere and they were both flushed. Kate was grateful she could blame it on the hike, and not admit to the fact that they hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other.

After a lunch that found Kate struggling both to have a conversation with Ashley's parents and to keep her hands to herself, she ducked into the tent she shared with Alexis to grab her book. What she wanted to do was shove Castle inside and ravage him; that, however, would have to wait.

"What's up with you and Dad?"

Kate jumped at Alexis's voice, and when she turned she saw the teenager standing by the entrance, arms crossed. "You scared me," she admitted, gripping her book.

Alexis raised an eyebrow, but the quirk of her lips betrayed her serious stance. "That's not an answer. I haven't seen Dad this happy in weeks. I know he and Gina called it quits, so, what happened between you two?"

"Well," Kate began, trying to keep herself from breaking into a grin, "we determined that we both like each other, so we're going to pursue that."

Alexis's smirk blossomed into a full-fledged grin. "It's about damn time."

"Um...what?"

"Come on, Kate." She sat down on her sleeping bag. "You guys have been dancing around each other since you met. I'm just surprised it took you this long."

Kate sat across from her, on her own bag. "And...are you okay with it?"

"Oh, please. He was so excited when he started shadowing you, I thought he was going to move into the precinct so he'd always be there. And it wasn't just because he could play cop." Alexis grinned. "He's liked you from the start, Kate. You're good for him, and I think he's good for you."

* * *

Kate couldn't sleep.

She and Castle had stayed up long after the others had gone to bed, talking and laughing, even a little making out. Like the previous night, she'd been the first to blink, bidding him goodnight with a kiss, something she could get used to. She'd been lying in her sleeping bag for over an hour, wide awake, senses attuned to her surroundings.

Alexis was fast asleep, her breathing deep and steady. All she could hear from outside the tent was the thrum of nature: the breeze through the trees, a distant howl of a coyote. But all Kate could think about was the man in the tent just feet from hers.

She wanted him. She'd always had a feeling that, when they finally pulled the trigger on whatever attraction was simmering between them, that they'd be good together. Just the brief tastes of him had her wanting more, wanting to cover his body with hers or curl against his side. Or do both.

After several attempts at falling asleep that left her tossing and turning and frustrated, she threw back the top of her sleeping bag and grabbed her shoes. She had no way of knowing whether Castle was awake, but she didn't care. Even if she just got to lie down next to him, she wanted to be in his arms.

She glanced back at Alexis to find that she hadn't moved, and snuck out, zipping the tent door shut as she did. Castle's tent was next to theirs, and she opened his tent flap just as quietly. She ducked inside, and when her eyes adjusted to the dark she could make out his sleeping form. She stood just inside, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest, her fingers itching to slip beneath his t-shirt. After a few moments she shook her head and turned to leave; it was ridiculous, watching him sleep.

"Beckett?"

She turned at the sound of his voice, gruff with sleep, and saw him staring at her, propped on an elbow. She felt her cheeks flush. "Hey."

Castle dragged his hand down his face and sat up. "Are you okay? Is - did - Alexis?"

Kate shook her head at the sudden panic in his voice, and moved to sit at his side. "Everything's fine. I'm sorry I scared you, I just…" She chuckled in embarrassment. "It's stupid."

"I doubt that," Castle said. He took her hand and laced his fingers through hers, brought their joined hands to his mouth to brush a kiss to her knuckles. "Nothing you say or do is stupid, Kate." His voice was soft, encouraging.

She tugged her hand from his and cupped his cheek. "I missed you, I guess," she admitted, rolling her eyes. "I told you. Stupid."

Castle reached for her, and when his hands found her waist in the dark he pulled, dragging her down on top of him as he laid back down. "Not stupid." His hands tangled through her hair as she hovered above him, holding it back as it fell around her face. He leaned up and met her mouth in a kiss, one that deepened as she relaxed against him.

Kate moaned when his tongue slipped past the seam of her lips, and she pawed at the sleeping bag between them. She wanted - needed - it out of the way.

"Kate," he gasped when she settled on his lap and rolled her hips against his, their clothes the only barrier. "I thought this was off the table tonight."

Her fingers snuck beneath his waistband, and she chuckled at his groan. "Changed my mind. We just have to be quiet." She left his boxers long enough to pull off her clothes, and when Castle did the same, she took a long moment to appreciate him. "I can be quiet," she teased, trailing her fingers down his broad chest. "But can you?"

Castle let out a low growl and nudged her to her back, covered her body with his. "I guess we'll find out."

She snuggled against his side later, leg hooked over his thigh, cheek on his chest. "I was right," she said on a sigh, tightening her arm around his torso.

Castle hummed, his hand stilling its path along her back. "'Bout what?"

Kate sat up enough so she could see his face. He looked sexy and satisfied, and barely awake. She smudged a kiss to the underside of his jaw, lacking the energy to reach his mouth, before smiling against his chest yet again. "I figured we'd be good together."

Castle grunted his agreement. "Me too." His hand resumed its mindless wandering on her back. "G'night. Kate."

Kate pressed her smile into his skin. She had no idea what their relationship would look like. It could implode under their twin passion and fire, or they could be partners every step of the way and thrive. But one thing she did know was that with Rick Castle by her side, she could do anything.

Except, judging by the awkward silence they were met with in the morning, be quiet enough.

Alexis couldn't look at them for hours, and Ashley's parents never invited them to an overnight outing again.

* * *

 _A/N: This terribly late fic is written for Cathey aka Trinity Everett, from whom I admire her impeccable use of smarts and sarcasm. Your brain is a plethora of Castle knowledge and I would be lost without random brainstorming. I am honored to be your friend. Happy belated birthday and also I hope I did okay with the prompt!  
_

 _A/N 2: As always, many thanks to Callie for the brainstorm/beta. Feedback appreciated!_


End file.
